Magic Takes a Holiday
Magic Takes a Holiday is the tenth episode of the series and its' first season. Summary All magical beings and anything mystical take a break for a whole week, even the Te Xuan Ze. While June is thrilled to have real time off as "protector of the magical and mortal worlds," others are not so happy. A pack of yetis plan to abduct Juniper and convince the Elders of Magic to release their imprisoned comrades. Plot June and her friends go to Madam Rothschild's drama camp which takes place each summer. She has put together a musical based on "Jack and the Beanstalk" and picks Melissa as the Princess, her friend as Jack and Jody as the Golden Goose. During June's audition, the madam hurts their leg while showing June how to sing "The Trolley Song" and Ophelia volunteers to take her place. Scrapping Rothschild's original script, she makes it "Stalk: The Rocksical" and puts on a tough directing persona, giving the main roles to Jody, June and Ray Ray instead, but leaving Roger as the village Idiot, since she couldn't "argue with perfect casting." After rehearsals are done, she encourages June to try her best with the role. On premiere night however, the yetis abduct Juniper and having no one else for the role, Roger decides to take her place, as he has memorized every song and line in the musical and has costumes for every role. The yetis, led by Dimitri the Terrible are holding June captive despite Edipan and want her in exchange for their comrades. The musical goes on as intended with Roger as the new lead and he doe surprisingly well with the role. Edna Rothschild comes back-stage during the intermission to be outraged at Ophelia for ruining her script but an acquaintance of Edna's passes by and says it's the best musical she's seen, "revolutionizing the whole genre of musicals," and Edna lets the show go on. While the yetis are away and Monroe helps June break out of magical captivity. June beats up the yetis but their leader chases her to the barn building where the musical is held. June balances on top of the play, making sure to make the least damage possible to the surroundings, capturing Dmitri the Horrible in the prop made for the giant falling down the beanstalk. That taken care of, she falls next to Ophelia to apologize, but she sin't mad at all and they both marvel at Roger being good at musicals. Suddenly, at the mention of "jumbo shrimp," Ophelia remembers that they forgot about the village idiot, but June's already on it and quickly skids to the stage, finishing it off with "Power to the beans! Power to the beans!" The musical is a critical success. Credits clip Monroe runs off the pounds gained during the theater camp on a treadmill. Characters *Juniper Lee *Ophelia Ramírez *Jody Irwin *Roger Radcliffe *Monroe *Ray Ray Lee *Melissa O’ Malley (first appearance) *Madam Rothschild *Dimitri *Elders of Magic (mentioned) Quotes :Ophelia: Okay, listen up, people, I'm makin' a few changes here. (Rolls out "Stalk the Rocksical" banner) :Ophelia: Terrence, Melissa.... You were cast as Jack and the Princess? Heh. Yeah, we've decided to go another way. Now you're the cow! (Melissa audibly gasps) Oh and Melissa, take the back-half. :Melissa: Guh, you can't-! :Ophelia: Jody, you're the new princess. (Jody shrieks out with joy) Ray Ray, you're gonna be the goose. ---- :Ophelia: (after Roger interupts) Roger! For the tenth time, you are not in this scene. :Roger: But I've only got two lines at the end of the play. I just run out and scream, "Power to the beans! Power to the beans!" :Ophelia: And if you come in early one more time, I'm gonna cut it down to NO lines. Comprende? Bikers, you're killing me here. You're absolutely killing me. You're the vicious scourge of the road. Let me see some grip. And grim reaper, you're supposed to be the bringer of death. Hello?! When you come out on that stage, I want that audience dead. Get it? DEAD! (calmly) But I must say I think it was your best effort yet. Take five. BUT ONLY FIVE! ---- :June: It's Edipan, you idiots. You're supposed to be on vacation! :Dimitri: I don't observe Edipan. :Hench-yeti: He's not crazy about Labor Day either. Trivia *This episode is the first appearance of Melissa, the school antagonist to June's friend group. *The first time it is confirmed in a speaking line that June's family is chinese. *The songs performed at the auditions were: "Over the Rainbow" (from The Wizard of Oz), "Singin' in The Rain" (from Broadway Melody of 1928 and the self-titled movie), "The Trolley Song" (from Meet Me in St. Louis), all well-known pieces from classic musicals. Thanks to the merger of Time Warner and Turner, who held the rights to the pre-1986 MGM movies, this was made possible similar to "Aba-Dabba Honeymoon" in It Takes a Pillage. *The yetis don't observe Edipan. *The first and only appearance of Scotty, the cook at the camp, and Monroe's human friend. *'Ending Tagline': "Quick, pull me closer to the food!" (burps) - Monroe Allusions *The title of this episode could be a take on the saying, "Logic takes a holiday." *It is also possibly a take on the movie title, "Death Takes a Holiday" *From the looks of his costume, Roger's act, before Madame Rothschild interrupted it, was most likely a song from Cats, which was named one of the best musicals in the states. *The theatre's teacher looks like Yzma from Disney's movie The Emperor's New Groove. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:One Shot Antagonists Category:Villain Debut Category:Music Category:Location Debut